


My Mother, Who Is She?

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Lyra gets a chance to talk to her mother.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	My Mother, Who Is She?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



“I don’t trust you,” Lyra said bluntly. Pantalaimon flapped around Mrs. Coulter’s face in the shape of a hawk, occasionally screeching his own distrust.

But she didn’t flinch from the tone or the cries. Her face remained perfectly composed, set in its mask of stone and ice. Melt, indeed. If only Father MacPhail could see her now. Marisa Coulter  _ did not melt. _

Her lips arranged into a warm smile. “I don’t blame you. Shall we take a little walk away from your… friends? For a nice private chat.”

A rumble of displeasure from Iorek Byrnison. Still she maintained her composure; she had faced down much worse than an overprotective bear.

“Nah,” Lyra said. “Here’s better.”

For a moment, in the defiant jut of her chin, the tone that brooked no arguments, Mrs. Coulter saw herself and Asriel. Her calm facade cracked, vulnerability, pride… perhaps even love making themselves heard once more.

“You know if you don’t wanna do this, you don’t have to,” said the aeronaut. She had already forgotten his name, though not the bright watchful gaze of his hare daemon. “You don’t owe her anything.”

“I know. But see, I always wanted to know who my mother was.”


End file.
